<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Triangle by thouartinsane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043411">Holy Triangle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thouartinsane/pseuds/thouartinsane'>thouartinsane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cutting, Kidnapping, Knives, Minor Character Death, Multi, Poly Relationship, Sadist Jesus, Shakespearean level writing, not sorry about this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thouartinsane/pseuds/thouartinsane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jesus, a Demogorgon, and a young boy, what could go wrong? Sure, there’s the chance of kidnapping, murder, and sword fights, but hey, that won’t happen. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus x OC x Demogorgon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright y'all, I’ve gotta go, my moms here. Don’t kill each other until I get back,” Colin told his two good friends, Jesus and Demogorgon as he grabbed his booksack and phone. They’d been studying for almost two hours for the upcoming algebra test they’d have the next day.</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Jesus said from his chair thinking about the way Colin had just ruffled his hair after pulling his jacket over his head.</p><p>Colin huffed out a sign of annoyance. “Dem?” he called for reassurance he’d keep them in check.</p><p>“We’ll be fine. We aren’t babies, not gonna fall over chairs and hurt ourselves,” the Demogorgon relayed with his classic terrifying smile.</p><p>“Well… you sometimes have destructive tendencies, and Jesus has been killed, what? Twice? But sure... you’ll be okay,” Colin reassured himself before walking out the door.</p><p>The Demogorgon stood there slightly smiling at where Colin had just stood before turning back to Jesus who was standing directly behind him. “…Erm, do you need something?”</p><p>“You like him, don’t you?” Jesus said with a hint of jealousy in the back of his throat.</p><p>”Well of course, he’s very smart. Helped me out on a few questions earlier, so-“ The Demogorgon was cut of abruptly by the sound of Jesus’ deep voice.</p><p>”You know exactly what I mean when I say like, don’t be daft.”</p><p>”Alright, yeah. What if I do? Is that an issue?”</p><p>”Oh it will be,” Jesus said, before swiftly running out the door, and phoning his mom to drop him off at none other than Colin’s house. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello? Hello, Colin?” Jesus said, after saying a quick thank you to his mom, and saying he’d be home for dinner. He pounded at the door, with a force that should never be used on old Victorian wood. He’d had enough. <em>He would get inside if he liked it or not. </em>He got the key out of the old potted plant and let himself in.</p><p>“Uhm- chile, hello?” Colin said with his usual snark. It had been 8:00pm. He had been in his room, dimly lit by the television screen showing an old movie that was only present for the background noises. This wasn’t a regular thing, Colin getting visitors at this time  of night. </p><p>“Colin! I think you have a friend at the door! Open it up, I’m trying to do my 30 day yoga challenge!” His mom bellowed from the exercise room.</p><p>Hesitantly, he arose from his bed and walked to the door. He looked through the window and tried to see who was standing at the doorstep.</p><p>Innocently enough, Colin opened the door. Expecting Jesus to need help on something else, or having forgot something that Colin may have picked up, he was shocked when he felt Jesus pinning him against the wall. Jesus showed no mercy as he ty-wrapped his wrists and ankles together. Colin was only left to scream and hope this was a bad dream. He could feel his heart smash to pieces when his mom jogged out of the room to check on her screaming son. </p><p>He started slamming his head against the wall, trying to go unconscious. He knew what Jesus would do. <em>Kill and call it salvation.</em></p><hr/><p>-Flashback- </p><p>Colin was in school when he heard the intercom interrupt their band song for the 8th time today. “Ms Codina? You have a new student looking for the band room.”</p><p>Everyone was dumbfounded, as this had never happened before. <em>It was eight grade! Who was going to get in the band now? </em>All the heads in the room turned as the new boy walked in. He was tall, skin tanned to perfection. A face that reminded Colin of a Greek god. <br/><br/></p><p>A soft accented voice spoke out, “Hello. I’m Jesus, do you happen to have a harp anywhere here?”</p><p>Before anyone could laugh, or say something about this peculiar boy, the band director hopped onto the floor, and went in the back room. Calling her favourite student, Hattie, to help her roll out an old harp.</p><p>Jesus took his place on a chair, and started plucking at the cords. The sound was almost heavenly as Colin felt his soul ascend with the soothing music. Everyone in the class faced the boy, who flawless finished his solo. </p><p>“What’s your name again?” Colin asked this with tenderness in his voice.</p><p>”Ha, it’s Jesus. Thanks for asking, Colin”</p><p>Not realizing that the strange boy knew his name without him having mentioned it, all he could do was stare as Jesus started answering questions, and absentmindedly plucking at the harp.</p><hr/><p>*<em>Bang</em>*<br/><br/></p><p>The sound of a gunshot pulled him out of his trance. Noticing that his head was bleeding, and that he could no longer move, he was forced to keep in place. All he could see in his blurred vision was his mom with a bullet hole in her head. He couldn’t even cry, all he could do was feel his world breaking into pieces as he could only stoically lay on the cold floor, waiting for Jesus to finish him off.</p><p>“It’ll be okay now, Colin. Just trust me...”</p><p>Being barely conscious, he could feel himself being properly tied up, and medicated.</p><p>In a hushed voice, barely audible, Jesus whispered to a binded and blindfolded Colin, “<em>You’ll be safe now, don’t worry, darling. I’ll protect you from everything... especially him.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fall of the Demogorgon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colin could feel the knife's cold metal rubbing against his skin. He still couldn’t see anything, but he knew who it was; Jesus. Then came the sharp sensation of the blade engraving his skin, something he’d gotten used to over that past three weeks. <em>Three weeks</em>. And anyone had yet to find him. He could feel the patterns of crosses getting engraved in his back, and the blood from each crevasse mixing in to pool at the bottom. The back of his blindfold was cut away by the same old kitchen knife. He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light radiating from an old, tattered table lamp.</p><p>"Hey~” Jesus purred out, smirking playfully. The fingers of the older man grazed over Colin, with a contrasting, different force from earlier, when he had been etching into his skin. Colin could barely remember what had happened. He tried to fill in the blanks, with what had happened from his house until now. He remembered opening the door to Jesus, and then screaming. <em>Lots of screaming. </em>Then his mom. Oh god... his poor mom. <br/><br/></p><p>“I’d almost say that you look confused,” Jesus said with a mocking pout. “You’re probably wondering why you’re here, and why <em>I’m </em>here with you? Hm?”<br/><br/></p><p>”Just let me leave. <em>Please</em>. You’ve already killed my damn mom! What more is there to do?” Colin screamed out, not thinking about any consequences that a sadistic god would bring upon him. </p><p>“Oh, well if you insist on knowing...”</p><p>”No! Sto-“</p><p>Without letting Colin finish his sentence, he pulled his wooden cross necklace out of his white robe, now stained with blood. With a quick motion over the pendant, and a soft cloud appeared with the vision of his friends. Knowing Jesus’ past record, Colin made the quick minded decision to try and wiggle free from the binds.</p><p>“Aww, no, stay still. You’re staying here, my pet~ Look at your friends, all alive... But you know I could help them out. Bring them to salvation. Just think about it. Ciao!”</p><p>And with that, Jesus left a plate of small Jeezits, and a cup of wine. The more Colin had thought about it, he came to the conclusion that Jesus wouldn’t be able to stay here all hours of the day. He’d have to escape, if anything, to give his mom a proper burial.</p><p>He lay back onto the wall, and felt a weight in his pocket that he hadn’t been able to move around and feel before. </p><p>His phone. His phone, of all things. Jesus had taken away his own mother’s life, and still failed to take his phone. His hands were still tied tightly together behind his back, so he would have to go into this without them. He started trying to shimmy the phone off of his pocket, carefully, as the floor beneath him was concrete. Dropping it face down, he used his feet to turn it over and call the first number in his contacts.</p><hr/><p>It was two in the morning, and Demogorgon was wide awake. He hadn’t slept in weeks. It had been almost three weeks since he, or anyone else had seen Colin. <em>His Colin. </em>Jesus seemed to be functioning perfectly fine, but he assumed it was because they just weren’t close enough. <br/><br/></p><p>*<em>Ring*</em></p><p>He wasn’t going to bother picking the phone up. Another meaningless sympathy call from an obscure acquaintance? He glanced over to turn the noise off, and he saw the name. The name he hadn’t seen pop up on his phone for weeks. He quick picked up, and in a rushed tone all but screamed into the phone.</p><p>”Hello!? Hello? Colin? Oh thank god you’re alive! We’ve been hoping that yo-“ </p><p>“Yeah, okay! Listen, I’ma send you my location. <em>Please </em>send- send anyone you can to get me,” he took a breath, “ to get me out of here.” Colin said, stumbling over his words. <br/><br/></p><p>Demogorgon took a quick look at the screen, and then froze. “What? Uhm, Colin? You’re at Jesus’ house...?” <br/><br/></p><p>“No, please listen. He has me here. Just hurry,” Colin pleaded, and then hung up the phone, worried that someone would hear him.</p><p>Demogorgon took a deep breath, <em>it was only his friend. Jesus couldn’t be that bad, right? </em>After a few seconds, a voice clearing itself sounded on the phone, and he made the decision to go save Colin himself. He wondered, <em>maybe Colin would like him if he was the one to drag him out of this mess. We’d finally be happy, and Jesus would be out of the way.</em></p><p>Sneaking out of his room, quietly so as not to wake his parents, he tiptoed down the hallway of his apartment building, and into the car lot. He hoped that his limited knowledge of driving would be enough to get him to the house, and without having a second thought, put the car in reverse, and drove. He just hoped he’d be able to work this all out, and that maybe, just maybe, his fantasy would come true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demogorgon vs Jesus battle</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>